rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Show
Rocky, Bullwinkle and Karen Sympathy are already to be the guest in Whipstaff Manor, They, Casper and Kat Harvey are taking adventures to keep away from Boris and Natasha. Characters * Rocket "Rocky" J. Squirrel * Bullwinkle J. Moose * Casper the Friendly Ghost * Boris Badenov * Natasha Fatale * The Ghostly Trios (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) * Karen Sympathy * Kathleen "Kat" Harvey * Dr. James Harvey * Wendy the Good Little Red Witch * The Witch Sisters (Gerti, Gabby and Fanny) * Mr. Peabody * Sherman * Dudley Do-Right * Snidely Whiplash * Penny Peterson * Peter Von Trapp * Miranda Von Trapp * Nell Fenwick * Hairy Scary * Gidney and Cloyd * Captain Peter Wrong-Way Peachfuzz * Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost * Pearl "Poil" * Mr. Big * Nightmare the Ghost Horse * Fearless Leader Episodes # Welcome to Whipstaff Manor # First Day of Scavenger Hunt Scout # The Black Ghost # Hairy Scary Returns # Today is Freaky Friday # Scare School # The Perils of Casper and Kat Harvey # The Alternate and Futuristic Dimension # Of Ghosts and Witches # Return to 2000s # When the William Family Meet the Haines Family # Karen and Fern Vs. Joan and Earline # Beauty, Moose and the Ghosts # What's Yours is Mind! # Growing Powder # Story of the Skimpfethmonts # Crystal in Marsseilles # Mia and Nigel's in Trouble # Rocky and Bullwinkle and the White Lady # The Good, The Bad and the Magic # Back in Wisconsin # What is This Thing? # Fairy Tales in the 2nd Millenium # Maria and Charlotte Sees the Ghouls # Let's Make a Video # Little Audrey Lost her Dog # The Secret Library # Thatch Return # Huaxing, Shanying and Friends's Magic Pendant # Casper Goes to Bistoll # The Golden Fruit # Humphrey the Troll # Return to Kingdom Comes # Dragon Land # Casper's Long Lost Sister # Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Hawazaki and PinYin Gets Switched # Toulee and Crystal Meet Kidokash and Midakau # How Katnip Chase Herman # Richie and George in Wonderland # Mexican Party at Whipstaff Manor # Fantastic 5 # Huaxing and Shanying and Friends in the Forbbiden City # Meet the Bradys # Attack of the Aliens # Manor of the Hand Gloves # Baby-Fier # Hairy Scary and Mr. Hyde # The Angels Officers Return # I Listening # Singing for a Doubt # Rocky, Bullwinkle and Casper Saves the Orphanage # The Ghost Frog Prince # The Adventures of Captain Jet-Age Squirrel, Mighty Moose Detective and Super Spooktacular # The Extra Terrestrial # The Five Immortal Witches and The Evil Hag # Adventures in the New World # The Magic Ring # The Ghostly Trio Are Missing # Upside Down Towns # I Dream of Mr. Peabody # Casper Lost his Voice Again # Rocky and the Fairy # Annie and Al Confronts Nora # Fern and Karen Save the Manor # The Missing Page # The Ghosts of Celebrities # The Werewolf Squirrel # The Secret Book # The Mayan Civilization # Night on Bald Mountain # Zombie Island # Hocus Pocus # Double Stretch # Acting for Nice # Kaldoor's Assistant # The Witches and the Guardians # The Third Wish # A Haunting Smell # Mia, Furry, Blaineley and Fern in Danger Land # PinYin and YungKoi-Po and The Jade Stone # Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends in The Land of Dreams # The Last Magic Petal Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Peabody's Improbably History episodes Category:Dudley Do-Right cartoons Category:Crossover TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Harvey Entertainment